troubled waters
by nagito
Summary: Hinata isn't particularly fond of the rain. / Occurs some time after the Chapter 1 trial. KomaHina if you squint.


**-troubled waters-**

_even more KomaHina wow shocking_

_probably a little ooc? idk_

_i may or may not add more to this_

* * *

It was a tropical island. Relief from the glaring rays of the sun and the unbearable heat often consisted of hiding in the shade and taking advantage of centralized air conditioning, and many days (when the temperature skyrockets) included regular trips to the supermarket to grab a drink or two or a swim off into the ocean to somehow try and fight it off if anyone even wanted to stay outside for too long.

As such, rain was something that often came suddenly. Unexpectedly.

The added moisture made it easier to tread the sand, and what was previously the sandy mess that was running has become easier and much, much less of a hassle. Hinata took advantage of this and ran through the rain as fast as his legs could make him in search of shade to get out of the shower, his hands awkwardly hovering over his head to serve as (close to useless) cover.

Even if it was a blessing to have the air cool down, he didn't particularly like the feeling of having his clothes sticking to his skin. _At least I'm not sweaty anymor_e, he sighed, squinting as he saw a figure in the distance staring off into the ocean.

Well, maybe he was the odd one out for wanting to stay away from the cold rain, but he didn't really care about it too much. All he wanted was some _shade_.

The closer he got, the more he realized who the mysterious figure was. Komaeda. Hinata slowed down; has he ever seen Komaeda with his hood up? (_Wait, hold on, why is he even wearing a freaking hoodie out in a tropical island in the first pla - Why did I only realize this now!?_) Huh. It was a peculiar sight, and when the other turned to look at him he gave him a big smile and a wave.

_Don't pretend that I've forgotten about the shit you pulled during the trial, bastard._

Hinata kept a distance, the two of them just staring right back at each other. "... What are you doing out in the rain like this?" he frowned, trying not to sound too friendly after that one heck of a show they had back in the court room. "I was enjoying the change of scenery." Komaeda grinned.

His hands were shoved into the pockets of his hoodie, and Hinata couldn't help but think that he might have had a weapon hiding in there. It'd be a mess if they got into a fight now, Hinata wasn't exactly the type to carry around self defense weapons on him, and neither was he particularly athletic nor was he good at hand-to-hand combat. He'd have been completely outmatched against someone with a weapon, but then again, he may have just been overthinking it.

Still, no matter how much Komaeda treated him with kindness now, knowing his deal, it was difficult not to treat him with suspicion.

Strangely enough, Komaeda seemed to have noticed his overall paranoia and took his hands away from his pockets, smiling as he streched his arms out to present how he_ wasn't going to do anything_.

Hinata just stared at him, and before long he lowered his arms.

"Ahh, were you looking for shade?" His voice was way too casual, almost infuriating, but his words weren't met with contempt. Instead,Hinata nodded; gesturing to his oddly placed hands.

Without hesitation, Komaeda took his hoodie off and draped it over him, making sure not to get the inside wet. Hinata stood still, feeling weird and out of place all of a sudden. Why was Komaeda doing this? It wasn't like he particularly needed to get out of the rain anyway.

"You can return it to me anytime. The material isn't exactly water resistant, but it'll at least keep you from getting soaked any more than you already are!" He laughs. "Sorry, that's all I can do for you here."

Why? Why why why why _why!?_ Why was the bastard who kick started this stupid school of mutual killing treating him so kindly? Hinata sighed, pulling the hoodie over himself some more despite the temptation of just throwing the piece of clothing right back at him and yelling just how _angry _he actually was.

He was so convinced that the Komaeda he had been with before the first trial, _the first friend he had ever made here_, was nothing more than a stupid act. It pissed him off. More than he'd ever let in on.

Pissed him off and disappointed him.

"... Thanks." Hinata bit his lip, focusing on the ground because he just wouldn't be able to_ stand_ that stupid smile on Komaeda's face.

"I'm glad to be of help."

"Right..."

Was it really nothing more than an act? Was Komaeda fooling him right this instant? So many questions begging to be answered, and they were questions Hinata would never ask. More or less because if he did he was afraid of being told a lie and being led on again. He didn't want to give anyone on this island too much of his trust, because the last thing he needed was someone betraying him again.

He's had more than enough of that. Being critical of everyone was fine with him.

He watched as Komaeda's feet began to move, and he couldn't help but look up a bit to find that _he was smiling again god dammit_."You don't even have to return that to me, if you don't want to!" He gestured to the hoodie. "You can even return it all torn up and dirty! I wouldn't mind! Do what you want with it." His smile grew wider, and with those as his final words he turned to walk away.

Hinata stood still, dumbfounded.

_... Fuck that. I'm gonna wash the hell out of this thing for you, you stupid prick._


End file.
